Hey There, Sister (Cheer Up)
by musicnotes093
Summary: "If it matters, you still have a fan in me." (Spec fic for 'The Rock,' post-ep. AR.) [Written for the Well, That's Unusual challenge at SP.]
1. Original Version

**Title:** _"_ _Hey There, Sister (Cheer Up)"_

 **Rating:** T

 **Genre:** drama, friendship

 **Character(s):** Bree as main; Chase, Adam, and Leo are also here

 **Pairing(s):** none

 **Summary:** "If it matters, you still have a fan in me." (Spec fic for 'The Rock,' post-ep. AR.) [Written for the _Well, That's Unusual_ challenge at SP.]

 **Notes:** Let me come right out and say it: I have not seen even _one_ episode of Lab Rats: Elite Force. None. _But,_ even if that's the case, ya girl does know the basics. I've also been keeping tabs of what's happening (I'm still holding out hope that we'd get to see or even hear about what happened to Adam and Leo). Because of that, I've come across the trailer for _The Rock._

This will have two versions, hopefully both of them short. Both of them are purely speculation, though I know _for sure_ that the second one won't ever happen in the show. With that said, please enjoy.

* * *

Bree couldn't understand why, but lately, she had been wondering if she was where she belonged. Sure, in retrospect it was just a stupid list. She knew better than to believe ranking systems like that. After all, they were just based on opinions. She knew what she could do and what she could not do. No reason for her to have been—and still be—so bummed out.

But the reality was that those numbers, the one that put her in the bottom, hurt. It made her feel worthless. Her brother and her teammates told her not to mind it. They valued her very much, and _you'll always be an integral part of the team,_ they said. She smiled and told them she was thankful for their concern.

If only they knew how much it killed her to pretend for them.

If only they knew that even before that ranking came, she had been doubting her importance there with their new team.

Chase was a super genius leader, equipped with the most impressive set of bionic abilities known to their kind. Skylar was an extraterrestrial warrior with a multitude of powers and beauty and gumption to boot. Oliver had brains and brawn to show. Kaz, on the other hand, had his pyrokinesis and an impeccable sense of humor that everyone could count on to cool everything down when tensions were running high.

What about her? She only had her speed to brag about, but as it had been made clear to her from the start, it wasn't unique. Skylar had that ability. In the case that she perished during a mission, they would not lack any speedsters. The team could carry on.

Maybe that was why the ranking had bothered her. It bore some truth in it. It spoke volumes, enumerating each of the member's importance. The list wasn't really about who was the most powerful; it was about who would be missed the most if they were taken out from the team, who had the most impact. As it turned out, she had the least.

It would not make much of a difference to Centium City if she left.

She sighed, toying with the envelope that had the Mission Command's address and her name on it. Cool early morning wind blew through the balcony as the sun rose steadily from the east. Her tea and breakfast sandwich were getting colder by the second, but she didn't pay attention. She was still too preoccupied with the events of a few days ago to really pay attention to anything else.

To prevent herself from entertaining another round of terrible thoughts, she decided to grab the butter knife instead and run it through the mail sent just for her. The sender's address had been their home in Mission Creek, but she doubted it came from anyone there. Only their parents and their newborn sister lived there now. With how hectic things had been for the adults in the house, she knew they couldn't've written her.

After unravelling the neatly folded paper inside, her brows wrinkled upon recognizing the handwriting. Then, a small smile peeked on her lips.

It had been a while.

 _Some obscure date, 2016_

 _Hey, Bree!_

 _So, like, this is weird, right? Where do you hear of younger brothers writing to their older sisters? Well, except for Facebook because Mom always links to those touching family and friendship stories on the internet. I saw one or two on Instagram, too. I don't know._

 _Anyways, I just want to see how you are doing. How's it been going? I know it's only been months since we last saw each other, but it feels like it's been forever. All of us had been so busy with our own things that there hadn't been much communication between us. You probably prefer that. You told us before that Adam, Chase, and I drive you crazy, so the change of scenery is probably something that you find as refreshing._

 _Big D might have told you that Adam and I had been sent on an undercover assignment. I really can't give you too much information about it, but just know that we're coming home soon, which is great! If you knew the places we've been, oh, you'd be as ecstatic as I am. It's actually nice, too, that we're able to communicate with you guys now. Things went a little bonkers, and Adam and I had to go off grid for two weeks._

 _It looks exciting on movies, but believe me, it's as scary as can be in real life._

 _But enough about me. I wrote to you because I also wanted to make sure you're okay. We heard about what happened a few days ago (or what almost happened), and I thought it might be nice to check on you._

 _I know. You told me before not to stick my nose in your business, but I'm concerned. I won't pretend I fully understand why you made those decisions (because what you felt before and at that moment, really, you're the only one who would ever know). I can sympathize, though. I can imagine, too, how hurt you were._

 _You wanted to be something more, and I get that. I get seeing that one way out of being in the bottom of the barrel and locking your sight on it so hard that you don't see the danger of it. That's one of the things we have in common. You and I? We're both gamblers. We tend to risk things that eventually don't work out for our best._

 _But, I'm not here to lecture you. I am here to tell you how important you are._

 _If it matters, you still have a fan in me. You and Adam and Chase were the very first superheroes I've ever met in my life. Remember how excited I was? That may have been so many years ago, but I'm still very much amazed with your abilities. That ranking didn't take into consideration the extraordinary things that I've seen from you. I will_ _ALWAYS_ _remember the first mission we went to (well, you guys went to and I *snuck* into). Adam was afraid that he wouldn't be able to stop the train even with his super strength, but you told him that you believed in him – even if you were terrified, too._

 _That, to me, is a strength that can never be recorded by numbers._

 _You're a smart girl. You're also very caring. You told me once that you viewed yourself as someone who's responsible for calling me out when I need it, and that means a lot. You're a good person, and I hate hearing things like this happening to you._

 _I do not ever want you to be sad. You're my sister._

 _Adam and I are thinking of visiting you and Chase as soon as we get back. Hopefully we'd all get a chance to catch up on everything._

 _See you soon, mi hermana._

 _Love you._

 _Leo_

 _(PS: Please don't tell Adam and Chase about the letter._

 _They're gonna grill me about this, I know it.)_

Bree wiped away the tears rolling down her cheeks with the back of her hand. She chuckled, sniffling as she closed the letter. She was glad that she only had Chase to worry about walking in on her. Skylar, Oliver, and Kaz might just think she was truly crazy if they saw her laughing and crying at the same time.

Oh, how she missed her younger brother. He had always been one of the people she could talk to when everything in her life seemed so far down the drain. She missed Adam, too. Both of them knew how to make her laugh when she was miserable.

She glanced around the balcony then the other high-rises surrounding their headquarters. For a brief moment, a pure, absolute longing for the way things were kicked in within her.

"Bree? Bree?"

Bree sniffled as she hurried to dry her eyes and hide the letter. She sat up just as Chase came to the balcony.

"Hey. Are you okay?" he asked his older sister kindly.

Bree nodded, her back on him so he wouldn't see. She smiled. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine," she said.

Though hearing the discrepancy of her claim from the sound of her voice, Chase decided not to prod. He knew to give his sister room when things were tough. "Okay," he said instead. "Well, I was just looking for you because Mr. Davenport texted me about five minutes ago. He's asking if we're…presentable."

Bree narrowed her eyes. "Presentable?" she repeated.

Chase shrugged. "Don't ask me. I'm as lost as you."

"You're not making this very easy on me, Chase. I've been working hard not to make jokes about you, you know."

Bree and Chase slowly spun around after hearing the familiar voice. Adam smirked as he stood by the door, his arms crossed. Beside him, Leo grinned, watching their stunned reactions with so much amusement. Behind both of his sons, Donald just smiled warmly, appreciative of the scene unfolding before him.

"What, no comebacks?" Adam challenged.

Instead of speaking, Chase only came to his older brother to hug him tightly.

Meanwhile, Bree hurried to Leo and enclosed him in an impossible embrace. She didn't let go, and when he hugged her she only tightened her grip.

"Oh—Okay, are you trying to hug me or kill me?" Leo asked.

"I thought you won't be coming for at least a few more weeks," Bree said after they disengaged.

Leo smiled. "Surprise."

Bree grinned, the implications of that ranking system far gone from her mind.

Eating breakfast together at some hole-in-the-wall deli brought her the strength she needed. As she listened to her brothers and father tease and laugh and tell stories and laugh again, she started to feel much better. It was just like how it was before, in the lab at their old home. There was no need to view herself as inadequate, because she wouldn't be judged as inferior. To them, she was as strong and capable as they were.

As breakfast turned to a whole day turned to the weekend, Bree came upon a decision that she thought to be the best. Her new team might not view it as favorable, but in the long run it would benefit them. If she was to be a nearly invincible member of the group, she had to find make sure she was whole first.

So, after thinking deeply on it, she decided to do it.

* * *

"Bree, are you sure about this?"

Bree pulled her small duffle bag to her side as she came to a halt. She glanced at Adam then smiled at Kaz. "Yes, I am," she said.

"You know, Bree, that ranking – It really doesn't mean anything," Oliver reasoned.

The sincere sadness evident on his face touched Bree. "I know. I was told it didn't measure the most important things," she said, darting a grin at Leo.

Leo smirked as he pretended to stare at his shoes.

"Please make sure Bree comes back soon, okay?" Skylar asked Adam and Leo. "I know she's your sister, but she's like my sister now, too."

Bree backed away as Skylar stepped closer to her. "You're not, like, gonna flip me again, are you?" she asked, eyeing her warily.

Skylar chuckled. "No. Just do what human sisters do," she said. She hugged her. "Take good care of yourself," she said.

"You, too. Make sure you keep 'em all in line," Bree said with a light laugh as she pointed to the three boys. The joy on her face, however, waned down when she saw the troubled expression on Chase's face. He knew he took it the hardest when she told them about her intention of leaving a week ago. He gave her every reason to stay, and while they were all convincing, she knew she couldn't.

She smiled a small smile at Chase as she drew closer to him. "You know you don't need me here anymore, right?" she said.

"That's not true," Chase said.

"It is," Bree said. "Chase, out of us three, you had always been the most independent. Adam and I had always known that you can stand up on your own. And without me around, I think you'll grow more."

"But I need you here, Bree. You're my older sister."

Bree shook her head. "You don't need me, Chase. All you need now is your team," she said, looking at her teammates. Then, embracing him, she said, "Lead. That's what you do best. You will be okay."

"What about you?" Kaz asked after she stepped back. "Where are you going now?"

Bree beamed at her older brother and youngest brother before replying, "Home. Then I'll go where these two goes."

"We go to really fun places," Adam told them excitedly with a nod.

Leo shot him a deadpan look. "At least to you they are," he said. Taking Bree's duffle bag, he gave his older brother a hug, saying, "Chase, see you later. Try not to plan world domination while we're gone." He waved to the rest of the group despite Chase's insincere glower at him. "Nice seeing you guys again. 'Til next time."

"Adios," Oliver said, smiling sadly as they watched Bree, Leo, and Adam leave.

"Da svidan'iya," Skylar added.

"Uh, yeah. What they said," Kaz said.

Before the doors to the elevator closed, Bree waved back at her old team one more time. She would miss them, too, especially her younger brother. Through the months that they were together, they had become good friends. She wished them nothing but the best.

Leo gently nudged her as the elevator descended. "Hey," he said smiling. "You okay?"

Bree took a breath and wondered how life on the other road she didn't take would be like. Sure, it would most definitely be far from perfect also, but it may just be what she needed to find herself. It wouldn't hurt to see for a bit how things would have been like with Adam and Leo.

She grinned. "Yeah," she told Leo, her heart filled to the brim with possibilities of a new adventure. "Yeah, I think I'll be okay."

* * *

 _The alternate version should be posted up soon. :)_


	2. Alternate Version (TW)

_Thanks to The6thBionic, LRW, EmeraldTulip, and Asori for your reviews! Much appreciated, ladies!_

 _Here's the alternate version. Please note that this ends way darker. I don't want to spoil it by giving out the ending through a warning, so I won't. Just know it's not a happy one._

 _No supernatural elements in here, by the way. Explanation will come later._

* * *

Bree wiped the tears rolling down her cheeks with the sleeve of her sweater, sniffling as she did so. Cool, early morning wind, one that smelled of her favorite season, autumn, blew through the balcony as the sun rose steadily from the east. Her tea and breakfast sandwich were getting colder by the second, but she didn't pay attention. She was still too preoccupied with the events of a few days ago to really mind anything else.

She messed up. She really did. And she knew it.

Sure, in retrospect it was just a stupid list. She knew better than to believe ranking systems like that. After all, they were just based on opinions. She knew what she could do and what she could not do. She shouldn't have been so upset.

But the reality was that those numbers, the one that put her in the bottom, really did hurt. It made her feel worthless. Her brother and her teammates told her not to mind it. They valued her very much, and _you'll always be an integral part of the team,_ they said. She smiled and told them she was thankful for their concern.

If only they knew how much it killed her to pretend for them.

If only they knew that even before that ranking came, she had been doubting her importance there with their new team.

Chase was a super genius leader, equipped with the most impressive set of bionic abilities known to their kind. Skylar was an extraterrestrial warrior with a multitude of powers and beauty and gumption to boot. Oliver had brains and brawn to show. Kaz, on the other hand, had his pyrokinesis and an impeccable sense of humor that everyone could count on to cool everything down when tensions were running high.

What about her? She only had her speed to brag about, but as it had been made clear to her from the start, it wasn't unique. Skylar had that ability. In the case that she perished during a mission, they would not lack any speedsters. The team could carry on.

Maybe that was why the ranking had bothered her. It bore some truth in it. It spoke volumes, enumerating each of the member's importance. The list wasn't really about who was the most powerful; it was about who would be missed the most if they were taken out from the team, who had the most impact. As it turned out, she had the least.

It would not make much of a difference to Centium City if she left.

She sighed, staring at the envelope that had the Mission Command's address and her name on it. The top had been jaggedly torn open. She remembered how shaky her hands were when she ran the letter opener through it. She had been so distressed, so shaken with the news they had just received then, that she couldn't steady her hold on anything.

A lump formed in her throat as she took out the letter inside once again. She unfolded it, careful not to let the wind blow it away, and then read it again.

A small, sad smile came to her lips as she read Leo's letter. Her younger stepbrother had never written to her before, at least not a real letter like this. It had always been cards, like on her graduation or when she got sick. Receiving a letter like that from him, from a sibling, was kinda nice. The thought came across stronger, his message to her a little sincerer.

 _Big D might have told you that Adam and I had been sent on an undercover assignment. I really can't give you too much information about it, but just know that we're coming home soon, which is great! If you knew the places we've been, oh, you'd be as ecstatic as I am. It's actually nice, too, that we're able to communicate with you guys now. Things went a little bonkers, and Adam and I had to go off grid for two weeks,_ Leo wrote. _It looks exciting on movies, but believe me, it's as scary as can be in real life._

More tears pooled in her eyes as she continued to read, her hands feeling colder with the chill pressing in on her. _But, I'm not here to lecture you. I am here to tell you how important you are,_ Leo continued in the letter.

Bree stopped reading. She folded the letter back halfway then hugged it to herself. She missed him so much. She missed her little brother and big brother incredibly. She did her best to hold back her sobs, but she couldn't. She just wanted to see her best friends. _How could you guys be so stupid?_ she thought as she wept.

"Well. Here I was thinking I sent you a heartfelt letter hoping to cheer you up."

Her breath hitched as she heard the familiar voice. Looking up, she saw Adam smirking at her. Leo, meanwhile, had his arms crossed. He grinned slyly. "Apparently I sent you a tear-jerker…?" Leo finished.

Bree slowly got up from her seat, hiccupping a soft sob as a light frown came to her face. Seeing them there confused her, but that faded into the background the more she realized that having them there was more important. She grinned a watery grin. "What – what are you guys doing here?" she asked.

"Because you needed us, Bree," Adam answered simply.

Bree chuckled, drying the tears from her face brashly. "What? No, I don't," she denied.

"Right. 'Cause we didn't just find you crying over your breakfast croissant," Leo said.

"It's probably not the best idea, by the way," Adam added. "Remember when I was seven and I got disciplined by Mr. Davenport because I didn't listen to him? I cried that afternoon during snack time—"

"—and you used your ham and cheese sandwich to wipe away your tears. You said were scared you would shrivel up if all that water left your body," Bree finished with a grin. "You said you have to put it back in again."

Adam nodded. "So don't cry anymore, Bree," he said, "because soggy, tear-flavored sandwiches are nasty."

Bree laughed.

 _"Bree? Bree!"_

Bree glanced back into their headquarters, but she didn't find anyone. Strange. She turned her gaze back on her brothers.

She shivered as the temperature dropped lower. "I did something stupid," she confessed later, crossing her arms to combat the chill with warmth.

Leo smiled sympathetically. "You did?"

She nodded. "I did. Um…" However, she drew a blank. What was it that she did? Why couldn't she think of it?

"It's all right, Bree. Whatever it is, you must have had a good reason," Leo said.

 _"Bree!"_

Bree glanced back at Mission Command. Again, nothing.

She frowned. Where was that coming from?

A tingling sensation in her right hand caused her to look down on it. It appeared fine. Her fingertips were growing colder, but she did have some days where she had poor circulation. The suddenly fickle weather in Centium City didn't help either.

Lifting her eyes up, it was then that she noticed the faint, purple hue in the morning sky. Purple, _Like the Arcturion,_ she finished.

The frown on her face ebbed away as reality began to set in. She looked up at her brothers. The mission suits, the old, dark ones, stood out more to her now.

 _Oh._ It broke her heart as it all made sense. A substitute teacher in her biology class a few years ago told them about this. Feeling cold, seeing things that were not real. She guessed she just never thought it would happen to her this early.

Though it was painful, Bree managed a sad smile. "You know, those are the same suits my brothers were wearing when we left Mission Creek," she commented to the two. Tears brimmed in her eyes, the smile fleeing away. "If I knew that that was the last time I would see them, I would've hugged them so much tighter."

"It wasn't your fault," Leo said. "It wasn't anyone's fault."

Bree looked up to the memory of her little brother, sobbing. "I miss you both. Very, very much," she told them.

Adam smiled. He held out his arms widely, gesturing for an embrace. "You can still hug us, if you want. There's still some time," he said.

Leo joined in. He encased Adam in a half hug with his right arm then held out his left for his sister.

Bree smiled. She came towards them then embraced them tightly. As their arms came around her, completing their group hug, a sigh of contentment escaped from her. She rested her head on Adam's shoulder, recalling the many times her brother had comforted her and made her laugh when she was in her lowest. Meanwhile, she tightened her hold on Leo—a gesture to communicate her thankfulness for his friendship and constant attempts to make her feel accepted.

Then, she closed her eyes, finding rest in the darkness with two of the people she loved.

* * *

"Bree. Bree, please. No. Don't…"

"Chase," Kaz said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. She's gone."

Chase stared at his older sister as he held her. For the first time, his brain couldn't make sense of anything. This couldn't be true. Bree had always been energetic and lively, her face so warm and cheerful and always made up with her favorite makeup. Now there she was in his arms, her face gaunt and expressionless. Her lungs were devoid of its rise and fall, her heart of its rapid and reassuring beats.

He shook his head in disbelief.

No. This – this couldn't be his sister.

He glanced at the Arcturion, now knocked to the ground after blasting the girl who dared to make contact. It glowed a rosy purple glow, power and life still pulsing through it.

Chase adeptly placed his fingers on his sister's wrist to look for a pulse, _any pulse,_ there. He tried his best not to get overwhelmed by fear and the sinking feeling of helplessness and sadness. He tried to clear the lump forming in his throat, but it persisted. "Bree. Bree, come on," he said, doing what he could to blink back the tears. "I know you survived that. You're strong. Stop messing with me."

"Chase—"

Chase swatted Skylar's hand. "No," he said firmly. "She's alive. I know it. She and Adam used to do things like these when we were little. Just… Just give her time."

Oliver, Kaz, and Skylar exchanged glances, none of them willing to break their teammate any more. _I'll call Mr. Davenport,_ Oliver mouthed to Skylar and Kaz with a heavy heart before walking away.

Chase gently shook Bree. "Bree. Please. Come on," he pleaded.

Eventually, he stopped. There was no use. Tears stung his eyes as he hugged his older sister. _I'm sorry. It's my fault. I'm sorry,_ he apologized to her, although he knew she wouldn't ever hear it. Overwhelming grief overtook him as memories came to mind: of Bree, Adam, and him playing in the lab when they were little; of the three of them meeting Leo for the first time; of the four of them going on their first mission together; of the last time they were all together in the lab.

A dangerous undercover mission had already taken away his brothers. Now a rock had done the same with his sister.

 _You guys weren't supposed to leave me,_ Chase said as he wept for Adam, Leo, and Bree.

Skylar and Kaz left to allow him a space to grieve. Chase, though unaware of their departure, felt a vicious longing for the siblings, the _friends,_ he would not see again. His sobs, foreign and frightening and pure, rang loudly in the cold cave surrounding them. He just wanted them back—he wanted _all three_ of them back—but he knew it was a want that would plague him all his life and would remain unfulfilled for an indefinite period of time.

While the human's heart shattered with this new reality, the Arcturion only glowed brighter, numb and uncaring of the damage it had done.

* * *

 _Note: Adam and Leo, unlike in the original version, never made it home from their assignment. Bree did receive the letter, but it came after they found out that something had gone absolutely wrong on Adam's and Leo's way back to Mission Creek and they lost both boys to death. On the balcony, Bree wasn't talking to the real Adam and Leo. Instead, they were just the figment of her imagination, the last people she thought of as she was dying._

 _Again, it's unlikely to happen in the show, but why not explore it in the field of 'What Ifs?', right? :)_

 _Thank you to all who had read, reviewed, favorited and followed!_


End file.
